Spinning into Mobius
by HeartTale Sans
Summary: It had been 5 years since Garmadon's death and the ninja go on a new mission but are sucked into a portal, would they be able to get back to Ninjago or will they fall in love with their new home? Read the story to find out more about the characters and their experiences of Mobius.
1. Chapter 1: Lloyd's problem

It had been 5 years after Garmadon's death, peace was finally restored to Ninjago, Nya was with Cole out on a date as Jay, Lloyd, Wu, and Kai were sat in their classrooms, it was break and they were sorting out the kids stuff for the day. Lloyd sat in his classroom sorting out the paperwork, Jay walked in to see Lloyd sat there annoyed, he noticed that everytime he went in there he saw Lloyd sitting there with a sad face.

"Dude," he announced to Lloyd catching his attention. "What's with the glum look?" He asked bringing a chair to the desk and sitting on it. Lloyd watched him and sighed finally having to tell someone about his troubles.

"Jay, I'm gloomy because when Cole and Nya are here I feel lonely, I feel happy for them but I don't think I can ever find the right girl for me..." Lloyd answed him. Jay say there how eyes full of anger when he heard the names Nya and Cole. It was only 6 years since they got together but Jay was annoyed to know that Nya would never pick him. His face soon turned calm as he looked at Lloyd.

"Look Lloyd, love is a hurtful thing. Why would you want to get into a relationship when at the end it's full of hurt, dispare and loneliness?" Jay questioned him. Lloyd had sighed again, being the son of Garmadon made it hard for any person to love him. He looked down at his desk more glum than he was, he picked up his paperwork and walked yo the tables and handed out the pieces of paper.

"Look Jay, I only want to be in a relationship to know what it's like to see who would love a Garmadon. After all my dad was an evil mastermind..." Lloyd replied to him, Jay was still sat down but he looked at Lloyd placing the papers down "everyone hates the mastermind, they even hate his son. I may be the green ninja and all but has anyone loved his family?" He looked at Jay who was shocked to hear all of this.

"Come on dude, they'll be someone but..." he looked down slightly "not in this world." Jay managed to explain to hom, he gulped and shivered and tried not to look up not even wanting to see what Lloyd's face was like. Lloyd was only looking at him quite shocked at what was just said. It was the first time anyone has said that the person he loved was from another world, it hurt him and Lloyd was only hurt a few times, like when his dad had sacrificed himself for the safety of Ninjago but mostly the safety of his son. Lloyd let out one tear as he remembered his dad's last words to him, it had broke him to see his dad being whisked away to the neverland and stay there for all eternity. Lloyd shook his head trying to forget the awful thing that had happened. Jay was still watching him slightly worried of what would happen to Lloyd if he never found a person that he loved, he wondered about this for a while but his thoughts were interrupted by the bell ringing. Like a bullet Jay ran back to his classroom and got everything ready for his class. It had been a year that they were teaching the kids in the school, Jay looked at the picture on his desk to see the full gang, kai with his girlfriend, Skylar, Zane with his girlfriend, P.I.X.A.L, and Cole with Nya, it was only him and Lloyd who were the ones without girlfriends. Jay sighed and looked at Nya who was just smiling as she normally does when she was with Cole, he smiled seeing her happy with him. A glad sigh escaped his mouth before his students walked in the classroom.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you liked this as it took me two days to finish everything. please leave a review, but if you don'like it the please don't leave mean comments. Thank you****, plus if you want i will add in any characters that you want me to add as the kids of the school, and the kids of the couples throughout the story. Also if you read this story and don't like it then please don't flame. Thank you.**

**~Ebonythehedgehog25**


	2. Chapter 2: Jay's Class - Science

**Hey guys, I'm sorry that I couldn't updat in a while but please don't pressure me. I am doing my best to do the chapters without damaging my rev**

**ision times. I hope you understand, also if I make mistakes in the story then please tell me, after all I am tired whilst doing these chapters. Thank you, and thanks to IluvNinjgothnextstepgirl for telling me to update this story and reviewing it.**

**Right, on with the story.**

* * *

Jay looked at all of his class students who walked in, they all seemed happy to have Jay as a teacher, some even said the usual 'hi' to him as they walked into the class room and sat down. A suttle sigh escaped Jay's mouth as he smiled at the kids, he loved them. Each and everyone oof them were able to make him smile even on a bad day, he got up from his chair and looked at a few of them in the class. He was the one who taught them science, it gave thema chance to help the kids when they grew older to get into high school and have a good education to reach into Univercity to get a degree in their future careerers.

"Alright kids tell me," he looked at them again with a small smile on his face "what does electricity generate?" He asked them and without a doubt, everyone put their hand up to get Jay to like them more. Jay looked at them all as his smile grew bigger, "Alright, alright, Melissa..." he looked at the blonde haired girl who's hair was tied up and she wore a golden shirt and black legging, she put her hand down when her name was called out. Her emerald green eyes glimmered as she looked at her teacher who spoke her name so softly that her heart could melt.

"electicity generates power to appliances like a hairdrier so that us as humans can use them in our everyday life." She answered him as her sweet voice echoed throughout the classroom. Jay sniled at her and she blushed and giggled.

"Very good Melissa," he applauded her as if she had got up and sung a song to him. "Can anyone tell me where the electricity?" Everyone looked at each other dumbfounded by what was asked until someone eventually stuck their hand up. "Yes Kilo?" He looked at the black haired kid who wore a blue shirt and black jeans to try and stay I

in touch with the programme of fashion for men

"Is a power plant where electicity is made for our homes?" He replied with a question towards Jay who was still smiling at his class. Kilo smiled too knowing that Jay wouldn't shout at him for getting an answer wrong like he did last time he was never shouted at.

"Yes Kilo that is correct" he stated to the young lad who just smiled at him, Kilo seemed to be glad to know that he got an answer correct. "Now open your books and put in the date" Jay sat back down on his chair and looked at the lessons paper, "now answer the questions that are all on your tables"He stretched out and went to go and mark his previous classes work. It had almost been 6 hours and he seemed tired, he looked at the time to see that it was onlyquarter past 3 in the afternoon. It took 10 minutes for the children to say that theu were all done, that was when Jay looked at the clock again so see that it was indeed 10 minutes after he looked at it. "Alright kids pack up and set off before the bell rings" He stood up as the kids gabbed their books and gave them to Jay before leaving to go home. The usual 'bye Jay' came from the students as they left to get home.

* * *

**Hey guys, i hoped you liked this and if you did please review. I would love it if you gave me the occasional character throughout the making of this story. I would like to thank you all for reading, and i would also like it if you didn't leave any mean comments throughout the story also don't flame it. Thanks again**

**~Ebonythehedgehog25**


	3. Chapter 3: The lounge

**Hey readers, I would really like it if you did leave a review my story, even if I'm busy, but please leave a review oh and the character adding is still going so do"s best as you can to send me a character. Thank you.**

**Let's get on with this story then**

* * *

Jay placed all of the books in on his desk, a small sigh escaped his lips as he carried on with the marking. It took two hours but he was finally done. Jay got up and walked out of his room to the teacher's lounge. Looking around he sat Kai talking to sensei Wu.

"So sensei when will this portal open?" Kai asked cooly even if he controled fire Kai was still able be calm, Jay looked over to them starting to beecome worried. Wu looked at Kai after pouring his tea ready to drink it all.

"Next month, there is no need to wor-" Wu was cut off shoagain heay who started to panic. Kai, Wu and Lloyd looked at him smiling seeing him as his usual worried self.

"PORTAL!? NO NEED TO WORRY? WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO WORRY!" Jay shouted as he waved his arms about like a idiot who ran around the playground playing. Wu chuckled at Jay who was so worried about this harmless portal.

"Jay, Meisako told me that the portal is harmless it would not hurt you ninja." Wucalmly stated to Jay who was now sat down on a chair catching hid breath. Lloyd looked at Sensei and sighed before looking at Jay. Jay knew as to why Lloyd had sighed, his face softened for him.

"Lloyd don't worry, you'll find her" Jay whispered. Kai had over heard and looked at them as curiosity overcame him.

"what are you on about?" Kai had asked both ninjas who looked at him. Jay stood up and patted Lloyd's shoulder and walked off leaving him to tell Kai who was now even more curious. "I'm guessing it has nothing to do with Jay, but what did he say?" A pause was took as Kai was trying to remember what was said, "did he say 'you'll find her?'" Lloyd was now even sadder as he sighed again, kai took notice of this and sat down on what was Jay's spot.

"look Kai, I'm lonely and your sister being with Cole all lovey-dovey makes it worse, Jay said that I might find mu girl in a different world, but i don't really know. What i do know is that no girl loves me due to me being the once evil mastermimds son..." lloyd trailed off with a sad sigh, he looked at the table as he felt tears whelling up in his eyes. Kai noticed this and spoke up.

"Lloyd, Jay's tight you might find her through that portal, but don't worry we'll help you, me, you, Jay, Cole and the rest will all help you in finding her, or she might find you." Kai stated to Lloyd who now looked up at Kai and smiled.

"yeah, thanks Kai" Lloyd sniffed, by this time sensei Wu walked over to join the coversation that was being had. He too was curious as to what was being discussed. It wasn't like him to be curious but he was becoming curious due to his nephew's emotions. He became worried that Lloyd was becoming like his brother.

* * *

**I'm sorry if this is short, I'm trying my best to update and write as much as I for reading, please R&amp;R but please never leave bad reviews towards this story and please don't flame it. Thank you. Also like I said please leave a review with characters or PM me. Or if you want to tell me via facebook, then type in Ebony Hedgerois add me and I'll let you message me ideas on this story. As I had previously said thanks for reading.**

**~Ebonythehedgehog25**


	4. Chapter 4: Zane's return

**Hey guys, thanks for reading the story, and thanks to HaloKiller636 for reviewing and giving me a character, known as Nathan, but please give me some ideas on characters if you can. Thank you, also I don't know how long this chapter will be, so bear with me ok?**

* * *

Everyone was now looking at Lloyd until their though were interupted by a sofy clinging sound and a knock on the door. Sensei Wu walked to the door to open it and find none other than Zane and P.I.X.A.L standing there, it had been over a year that Zane had left the group and worked with P.I.X.A.L at the newly developed Ninjago. Zane was smiling as Wu let him in.

"Zane, it's nice to see you again." Wu acknowledged as he brung both Zane and P.I.X.A.L to the lounge where Kai, Jay and Lloyd was. Lloyd shot out of his seat and walked to Zane and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Its nice to see you once again Zane" Lloyd announced as Kai was watching and Jay looked out from the kitchen to see what was going off. It took him a while to realise but once he did he ran to Zane and tackled him to the ground. Zane only looked up as Jay got up and wiped away the fake dust. Kai looked at Zane too with a smile against his face.

"It is nice to see my brothers again but I can't help but realise that Cole and Nya are not with us," Zane announced as he looked around for. Jay's face became sour slightly as he shrugged.

"I don't know Zane, Nya doesn't tell me anything now." You could see the hurtful look that he had when he said his last words. Zane noticed this, he didn't mean to disturb his mind but he did. He felt responsible, only as he was about to speak he heard the door slam open with laughter from both Cole and Nya who had just returned from their date. Lloyd's face became glum slightly but he faked a smile, both Kai and Jay noticed this but Zane looked at Lloyd with confusion. He never saw Lloyd act like this, especially around Cole and Nya, it made him wonder for a while until his thoughts were once again disturbed by Cole who slapped his back to get his attention.

"Zane, its nice to see you again bud and I can see that you rebuilt P.I.X.A.L after only a year." Cole exclaimed making Zane and P.I.X.A.L blush slightly. Lloyd looked at them and saw something that they were hiding.

"Zane what are you not telling us?" Lloyd asked him catching his attention again. Zane looked at P.I.X.A.L whi blushed more and let him speak by giving him a small nod.

"I have some great news" Zane announced as his smile grew "both me and P.I.X.A.L are engaged and were just on the verge of trying to create a baby." Those words shocked the gang the stood back slightly. They were both happy yet confused at the same time, but mostly Jay. Wu only smiled as he looked at Zane, he had never seen an artificial human smile as much as Zane did right now but he was happy for them.

"Well we all hope that everything will be great for you when you make the child and become a family." Wu exclaimed to them as his smile never left his mouth, he looked at Zane an P.I.X.A.L and thought of something. "Now that you are here, why don't you stay here for a month or so." Zane looked at P.I.X.A.L who had just finished talking to Nya. she looked at Zane and smiled as she nodded her head to agree with him, she always knew what was going on in Zane's head since her profile had been saved on there for when she is destroyed again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, I hoped you liked it and please R&amp;R as much as you can. Thanks, plus the characters for the rest of the story are still going, please take your time with it, thank you**

**~Ebonythehedgehog25**


	5. Chapter 5: Zane and PIXAL

**Alright guys, you can access my facebook account via my profile, I hope you do give me a great ccharacter for the story, also if you don't have a facebook account then please access my email account or if not with that and you have an account on here then please PM (private message). If you don't have any then just put the details in the reviews. Thank you, now lets get on with this story**

* * *

Zane and P.I.X.A.L were both blushing lightly but their blushes turned darker as Sensei Wu spoke up. His particular question made them both feel nervous and didn't really want to make the others feel akward around them question that was asked by Sensei Wu was.

"Would you like to both sleep in the same room?" Wu

questioned them both, Zane looked at P.I.X.A.L who was in a serious blush. She looked back at him wi

th a smile and nodded. Zane smiled and looked at Wu and nodded too confirming the amswer. "Well then, it's settled. Zane, you and P.I.X.A.L will sleep in your old room." Zane smiled and took P.I.X.A.L aroumd the house that was connected scto the school. P.I.X.A.L looked at the baige walls and glossy wooden floors, the furniture was normal as usual, but it was less techy, this made her smile as she knew that there will be technology in the ninja's house. Zane looked at her smiling as he held her hand, her smile grew as she held his back. Zane then took her to his room, the room was blue and green. Both of these calm colours made P.I.X.A.L smile stay where it was, she looked at the icy blue walls, the colour made a small chill go down her grass green sheet covers made her smile warmly at the beautiful colour. The white light shone down tothe cream coloured carpet. And the terquiose coloured wardrobe held Zane's very own ninja suit, P.I.X.A.L was still smiling that made Zane smile more too.

"This room is amazing, how did you make this?" P.I.X.A.L asked Zane looked at her confused as to why she would think that him as a robot made this room.

"This house is not made of Technology Pix," Zane announced as he looked at his room again "its made of wood, plus I never made this room. Nya made it" P.I.X.A.L was now shocked to know that Nya was able to make a building that wasn't made out of metal. This seemed shocking to her but she soon got used to it knowing that Nya was a great construction worker.

"Well its still amazing, she has got your favourite colour on there sorted out" she pointed out as she looked at the sheet covers. Zane smiled and nodded and placed his hand on her cheek, P.I.X.A.L Looked at Zane and smiled again, her smile made Zane feel warm inside. "Lets go back to the others before they get worried" Zane nodded to this.

"Yes, they will probably worry about what is going on up here" Zane agreed as he took her hand again and walked downstairs with her. Everyone was watching them walk down the stairs and to the living area. Cole wiggled his eyebrows, as Zane rolled his eyes and laughed. "We can't even do that, we're robots! Nothing like that can happen between us" Cole, Kai, Wu, Nya, Jay, and Lloyd all laughed as they watched P.I.X.A.L and Zane blush deeply. It looked as though they were thinking of what it must feel like. This made them laugh a bit more as P.I.X.A.L giggled at Zane who kept a straight face. "I do not get what is funny..." Cole stood up and walked to Zane.

"We seriously need to work on your humour." He stated as Jay whiped away a tear that fell from his eye.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter but here is the description of Halokiller636's character.**

**name: **Nathan

**Description: **Blue fox, with red eyes, looks like Tails, has two tails and three long bangs dangling from his forehead.

**Bio: **He lost his family due to Eggman taking him away, his dad did that to him, he is Tails' long lost brother, Tails is 3 years older than Nathan is. Eggman copied his dark side and used him to try and destroy Nathan. Both Dark Nathan and Nathan are connected, however, Nathan can get killed unlike Dark Nathan can unless Nathan becomes ultra. Nathan can use shinryukens and become ultra like a sayain can, he can also do anything with video games too.

**Relationship: **single

**Gender: **Male

**Date of Birth****: **06/02/2000

**Age: **14


	6. Chapter 6: Skylar comes back

**Hey readers Im sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got seriouseveryone's block, I couldn't think of anything at all for this story, mainly because of my exams putting pressure on me... as always, let on with the story.**

* * *

Zane was looking at P.I.X.A.L, he noticed a smile against her lips which made him smile too. A small sound of a grumble was heard making Zane look at the others, Wu was stood there holding his stomach this signaled that he was hungry.

"Who wants some food?" Zane asked making everyone light up as they"eard the word 'food' in the question. This made Zane realise that theu were hungry for some. Lloyd looked at Zane who chuckled to see his face gleam in happines to know that Zane, who was the best cook he has ever met, would create something in such a long time. "I'm guessing everyone?" Zane announced as he got his legs to move so that he can go into the kitchen. P.I.X.A.L went to go sit on the table just like the others who waited for the spectacular dish to arrive.

Jay looked at Lloyd who was just too happy to know that Zane was here. This made a smile grow across his face to know that the arrival of Zane made Lloyd happy, this relaxed him making him know that he doesn't have to worry about his 'brother' anymore.

"Zane how long are you going to be with that food!" Cole shouted catching Zane's attention fron the kitchen "Because I'm starving!" Zane chuckled again knowing that nothing has changed with Cole or anyone else except for Lloyd. This got him worried that his 'brother' was sad and this made him sad to know that he doesn't know that problem that Lloyd is having when Cole and Nya are nearby.

"It will be done when it is done" Nya answered him

when he noticed that Cole got worried about Zane when he didn't answer him. Jay was looking at them both, he smiled but inside he wanted to snap Cole's neck for making the love of his life leave him. Lloyd noticed this and started to speak with him as Cole and Nya became all lovey dovey. Both Kai and Sensei talked about the portal again before talking about Misako, P.I.X.A.L sighed and just waited for the dish to arrive so that she can be with Zane.

It seemed to take some time but the food finally arrived signalling tje chatting to stop as the aroma of sweet cooked food filled the air. Cole sat up straight at the smell making him stick his nose in the air to smell it, everyone noticed this and they laughed at him. They all looked at Zane who placed the plat down carefully so that everyone could see the cooked delight he made for them. Cole was looking at the food practically drooling, it looked as though he was going to pounce on it and scoff it all down his throat.

"Finally!" He announced "food!" After that was said he launched himself to the quiet large turkey laid on the table. The light shiningnonto its glossy skin and the aroma of tje cooked meat filling the air, that was when they heard the door knock. "Urgh!" Was all Cole could say as he slumped back down to his seat.

"I wonder who who would call us at this hour." Wu exclaimed catching everyone's attention, that was when Zane walked to the door to go and open it and see who it was. Stood there was the orange ninja, her eyes sparkling with hope as Zane opened the door for her. It seemed to be a few years but Zane could remember her.

"Skylar, what a suprise!" The name made Kai sit up straight as his eyes lightened up. "Would you like to come in for some food?" He asked her in the most politest way possible. Skylar nodded as Zane led her through to the dining area where the gang was held. Kai stood up and hugged her as she hugged him back with a smile on her face. Politely she sat down and talked with the others about her time developing the new resturants for noodles.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it since it took me some time to create this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be when the portal opens, plus my exams are next week so I'll be pushed back with time on making the chapters. Please R&amp;R and don't flame this story or leave any bad reviews. Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7: The portal

**Hey readers, thanks for waiting for me to upload this. I am really sorry for being so long on it, my exams were pushing me back for time. I hope you still like the story no matter what I do.**

* * *

It had been a month later and the gang was just on their way to get to a distress call; this time everyone was going to help Misako because she was in danger. There was a new evil man who was reaching to world devastation. Lloyd was up front as the rest followed behind, things had become stranger since Skylar came to live with the rest of us now: Lloyd was now in more anger to see more couples toge

ther yet Jay was the only one who knew how upset he was.

**Lloyd's P.O.V (point of view)**

Anger was filling me up when I saw all of the couples, it brought me to hatred over the rest of the gang other than Jay, he seemed to be the only one who stayed by my side. Kai was always busy with Skylar, he did of course talk to me and tried to stay away from me as to not arrogate me into a deeper anger. Zane now knows of my loneliness and tries his best to get Cole and Nya away from me and try to not be as s

moochy as the rest since Pixal knows of it too. Cole however still doesn't know but Nya does, so she is also trying her best to not be as lovey dove anymore. Sensei Wu was just talking to everyone and tries to comfort me when ever I go to my room and cry, things for me was getting more out of hand. I was soon out more often than not and yet no one could stop me, i either came back with a randomer or came back tired and gloomy.

I looked up and saw Meisako up ahead, a small smile invaded my face, thats until I saw the black cloud forming around her swirling. We stopped and looked at her, she looked tired but she smiled and hugged my uncle. She looked at me and smiled wider.

"So when will the portal open?" Kai asked my mother she looked over at Kai and looked at the black swirl that was beginning to open to another world.

"It will be now that it is opening, it will be fully opened in only a few seconds" she asnwered him and watched as the portal gree bigger. That was when the winds picked up causing us the fly into the portal.

"I TOLD YOU! NOBODY LISTENS TO ME!" Jay shouted as we were all pulled into the portal and was blacked out.

**Normal P.O.V**

The whole gang woke up to find that they were in a different place compared to Ninjago they also noticed that their portal was closed too. That was when they looked at each other, their normal selves were as animals? Lloyd looked at everyone until his eyes landed on Jay who was freaking out as he ran un circles waving his arms around Llyod laughed at Jay.

"I TOLD YOU SOMETHING BAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG AND NOW LOOK AT ME! I'M A MOUSE!" Jay shouted as evetyone looked at him. He was now a light blue mouse. His hair was still the sane colour as was his mask. He now wore white gloves with lightbrown shoes. He also had a muzzle that was a peach colour. Jay's blue ears poped out of his hair like radars as his eyes were widened as you could now see their colour better. The green eyes that her was were in fear as he ran around, Sensei Wu chuckled at the blue ninja.

"Jay there is no need to be scared." Said the old white tiger he wore the same attire but just like Jay his eyes were widened as his golden coloured eyes seemed to laugh at Jay his muzzle was white as was his white gloves. Zane looked at Pixal who was now a robotic hedgehog. She wore her usual purple shirt with purple jeans, he hair was exactly as it was her muzzle was white and her eyes were a soft blue. She didn't wear any gloves since her body was already white. You could now see the purple paterns laid upon her body, her white ears poked out from either side of her bangs that was covering her forehead.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long to do this. My exams are over now but my mum always wants me to do things for her. I hope you liked the story though please R&amp;R and no flaming, disliking or rude comments. Thank you.**

**~Ebony the lovable ninja**


	8. Chapter 8: A new meeting

**Sorry flr the wait as some of you know I was busy with a few drawings and MVs that I was creating. Luckily I hav time now since I am finally going to College, anyway enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

P.I.X.A.L then noticed that Zane was looking at her and blushed as all she saw was no clothes on her fiancé her blush widened more as she looked at hin properly. She not

iced that Zane was now a Hedgehog android. His white mask hanging from his neck. She then looked at the icey blue gloves before looking at his white boots that had a almost ice crystal pattern at the bottom. She then looked up and saw the deep sea blue eyes staring at hers, she couldn't help but smile as he pushed back his bangs that was infront of his face. She gigged as the quills shot back to make a downwards curved pitchfork. His hand then passed his ears to travel to the back of head where his quills hung down.

"Heh" was all Zane could say as P.I.X.A.L walked up to him and kissed him. Zane felt weak as he wrapped his arms around his fragile white cat fiancé. Lloyd looked at the two and chuckled he seemed to be happier in this open space where the wind caught his hair. Sensei Wu looked at Lloyd and was astonished to see that his nephew was... A dragon? He looked at his once over to check.

Lloyd was indeed a dragon, but not the typical red dragon he was actually a green dragon. But the green was that faded that you could mistake it as gold. His ears had become longer as horns grew out of his head, he wore his original mask that hung on his neck. He also has large hands that had claws that were so sharp that it could just scoop up an ice cream from the cone without breaking it. His hair was the same but wings had appeared from his back. The green and peach skin on the wings were purely there to scare their attacker. Lloyd also wore black air shoes with a green hem around them. Sensei wu then noticed that Lloyd seemed much happier in his new surroundings.

Lloyd chucked more as he looked over to Cole who was now a brown bear his hair was the same but at the top of his head you could see two small bear ears poking out from his hair. He also had his black mask hanging down from his neck, he then had black fingerless gloves and wore black trainers. You could see his purple eyes then looking at Nya who now a lion. You could see that her hair had grown slightly and that she wore her classic red dress rathert than her water ninja outfit, her red eyes gleamed as she twirled around to see her new lion tail. Her muzzle was also a soft peach colour. She then looked at her brother Kai who was now knocked out cold on the floor. But luckily you could see that his hair was the only one that had changed it was no longer just a brown but it had flame highlights at the tip of his hair. You then could see his red mask hanging from his brown neck. You then could see his peach belly fur and his tail that slightly tapped the ground. He also work black fingerless gloves but instaed he had black trainers that had a fire pattern on them. That was then he woke up and you could see his soft orange eyes look at everyone in the group.

Lloyd tore his eyes away from everyone as he felt the wind pick up as he then heard as soft 'whoosh' sound travel by him as he saw a white glow follow the sound in front of him. His eyes followed the line as it stopped not to far from the whole gang. His heart rose as he noticed a golden hedgehog stood there, he never god a good look of her as she seemed to disappear from a small flash that soon appeared around her.

"Ebony!" Shouted a soft voice as a mongoose stopped in thr middle of the gang infront of Jay who was just starting at her "urgh... I hate her.." she then looked at Jay and smiled. "Oh? I never noticed you guys here a second ago" Jay just seemed to blush deeply.

"W-well w-we... we..." jay stuttered as he wasn't able to say the words in his head.

"We got pulled into a worm hole that appeared." Misako answered as she was the only one who had stayed human during the chomotion that went on.

"Oh, well then. That explains why... oh I almost forgot my name is Rita, Rita Jones." The so called mongoose said as her lingerless gloved hand waved at everyone who she saw in the goup. Her lilac hair with a purple tips at bothe her retro and her bangs. Her blue eyes looked at Jay again for a second to notice that he was blushing at the mongoose. She wore a blue croptop with green 3/4s. she long turquoise fingerless gloves covered her arms. She also wore a soft green boots that changed to blue in cold weather. Jay was still blushing as he looked he one black earing on her left ear and her turquoise arm bracelts that kept up her gloves.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and still I'm sorry for making this late. Anyway the trailer will be on Youtube when i get time to do it and it is available in Sudomemo.**

**Anyway R&amp;R, and no bad comments or flames.**

**~Ebony The Loveable Ninja**


End file.
